


Beginnings

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil enjoys waking up and the turns his life is taking. I don't own anything CSI related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Waking up was a slow process, even more so these days because he loved to just lie still, wrapped in the arms of his lover. It amazed him, still, that anyone would care enough to even try and get close to him. Their relationship had started as mentor-student and progressed slowly to something so much deeper and permanent. They had to hide it at work and it was so hard at times because he wanted nothing more than for his love to succeed. They'd fought over his various teaching methods but come through it all so much closer and stronger. His lover was an amazing person, big heart and wanted to take care of everyone. 

Part of him, the more human part, would have been happy to lie in their bed all night, just enjoying life. But the professional part of him, the scientist had two cases he was working plus a new hire starting that night. He loved his work, loved putting the pieces together to find the truth. The evidence never lied to him, it never mislead him, it was never dishonest. 

He was the ghost of the labs, heard what they whispered about him and knew, in a way, they were right. He was reserved, private, odd and even eccentric at times but all that ever mattered in the end was the evidence. Well, that and his lover's opinion.

"Gil, you're thinking too loud again," a muffled, lazy Texas drawl startled and brought him back to himself. "What's got you thinking so hard this time of day?"

"Someone I love is going to reach a very important mile stone very soon," Grissom replied, rolling over and resting his chin on his lover's bare chest. 

Nick Stokes, CSI level 2 blushed and smiled, his dark brown eyes twinkling. "Gil, someone could beat me to it," he said, running a hand lazily up and down his lover's naked back. "And I know my supervisor wouldn't want me cheating."

"Your supervisor wants to keep you in bed all night, Nicky my boy," Grissom said. He raised himself up over Nick's prone body and leaned down. Their lips met in a lazy kiss, gliding over their mates, slowly heating up until they broke for air panting. "But as I want you to be the best ever, we should get up."

"Already am," Nick replied, pulling Gil back down for another kiss. "Do you think we have time?"

"I think we can make the time," Grissom replied. He leaned down and kissed Nick, moving his mouth slowly down Nick's jaw to his ear. He spent some time sucking on the ear lobe and then moved back to the spot behind the ear that always drove Nick crazy.

"Gil, please," Nick moaned, arching his neck.

"Patience," Gil replied. "We do have time to do this slowly."

"What if I don't want it slow," Nick said. "What if I just want you now?"

Grissom looked down into eyes that were darkened with arousal. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life, Nicky," he said. 

"Gil, I wish you wouldn't doubt yourself so," Nick said. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere, ever. You're in my heart firmly and forever."

"I know, Nicky," Grissom whispered. "I know, and I have something for you." He rolled to the side and reached into his bedside drawer. "I wasn't sure when to give it to you, or even how you would feel, but it's for today and for our lives together."

Nick gently took the small box from his lover's hand and found a silver band. He slid it onto his right middle finger, eyes glistening. "I don't know what to say, Gil."

Gil leaned down and kissed Nick. "Just that you'll always be willing to listen," Grissom replied. "And that no matter what happens at work, you'll always remember how much I love you."


End file.
